UNSC NEW HOPE
by Nicholas.Diego
Summary: In a risky gambit After the fall of Reach UNSC send a largest colony fleet throught an unstable wormhole which allows intergalactic travel in the edge of UNSC teritory to preserve humanity. What will hapen when paranoid human empire meet with traumatic SA human and citadel council. PRE HALO3 & POST ME3


NEW HOPE

In a risky gambit After the fall of Reach UNSC send a largest colony fleet throught an unstable wormhole which allows intergalactic travel in the edge of UNSC teritory to preserve humanity. Post Halo 2 & post ME 3. What will hapen when paranoid civilization meet with traumatic one.

2552 (UNSC military calender)

29 august

CentauriNova patrol garrison reporting a sight of strange wormhole anomaly appear 120 Light year form the system.

30 august

Fall of Reach

3 september

UNSC scientific team investigate the anomaly, they send a drones and after enter the anomaly thet lost a connection to the drone. After 5 days the drone back and brought a data. The drone already done a intergalactic roundtrip travel to pegasus galaxy in just 5 days. They immidietly forward the report to HIGHCOM

5 september

HIGHCOM send expeditionary fleet to investigate pegasus galaxy.

Scientific team also report due the nature of anomaly which every day passed the anomaly goten weaker their calculate the anomaly would vanished in 4 month maximal.

17 september

Expeditionary fleet report back to highcom they found 3 garden world and 11 inhabitable world with simple teraforming effort.

18 september

UNSC saw them self in losing side. There was more defeat than victory for human. Bilion has dead,UNSC has send ten of thousand young man and woman to death every each day from the begining of war. Seeing the oportunity to preserve humanity existance far from covenant reach HIGHCOM starting the largest coloniza effort ever in humanity history with code name operation LIVE ON. In the next 4 month UNSC sending 200 million colonist mostly refuge or descedent of they who dead in war with hundred of ships run roundtrips around the clock to and from pegasus galaxy.

17 november

UNSC phyric victory against covenant at battle of earth. 4 billion human die due the battle of earth. Earth become waste land.

2553

14 January

The last sortie of Live On operation fleet arrive in pegasus galaxy.

19 january

The wormhole anomaly vanished isolated 200 milion human in other galaxy.

As the highest officer in pegasus galaxy admiral leonid ivanovic become de facto leader for all human in this galaxy.

Admiral Leonid ivanovic form United Human Goverment (UHG) to govern 200 milion colonist with the capital in planet New Earth, New Solar System. he olso change UNSC to UHSC ( united human space command)

UHG reset the calender to 0 AE (after Exodus)

0 AE

In the next year UHG already self suficient from depend supply they brought from milky way galaxy they starting to buildup their military power and sucssefully explore and build watch post in other system within 100 light year radius from New Solar system.

35 AE

Exploration and survey ship found alien artefact near the edge of Beta Episilon system. the discovery keep secret.

93 AE

UHG population reach 1,4 bilion

97 AE

UHG made second contact with the alien know aquanoids. Aquanoids prove hostile. Human first war with another sentient non human race in Pegasus galaxy.

102 AE

Last aquanoid planet fall. Fortunate for human aquanoid already weakned from they last war against another alien. Scientist reveal from autopsy Aquanoid was already dying race also because massive cloned effort they attempt to wining war of attration with they previous enemy alltered aquanoid DNA make them sterile and vulnerable from disease. new aquanoid cloned generation also suffer down syndroms.

More than 200 million human died.

After the war UHSC launch the coup and take over the power from civilian goverment. UHSC saw civilian Goverment was weak and make human get off guard from outside threat. UHSC reform the UHG become military form goverment.

With 2 first contact with another sentient race goes wrong UHG human saw every non human sentient race was a hostile. UHSC exploid the sentiment to strengthen their reign and start indoctrination people.

UHG declare isolisionist policy. All of space ships must avoid first contact situation no matter the cost.

Advance Stealth technology become number one research priority.

151 AE

ONI eploration task force discover another alien artefact in the edge of newly founded system.

UHSC formed ONI section 7 known as Extra Terrestial Command with duty to investigate, observe, study, and look for non Human sentience life also keep UHG human presence remain secret.

247 AE

UHG population has reached 21 billion. They have 25 garden world (natural or terraformed) 91 starsystem with direct influence and 317 stars system as border and early warning territory also for future expanding.

**NOTE**

**United Human Goverment (UHG) is military form goverment where the state and the military are constitutionally the same entity, and government positions are always occupied by commissioned officers and military leaders. the head of UHG was held by the marshall (similiar with president) with 10 years term, elected by supreme board (similiar with senat) **

**Supreme board have 2 chamber the first was high house fill with UHSC admirality board and common house fill with SDF representative**

**All of UHG newborn subject must enroll to the school and get 12 years basic education after that they give the choice to enlist to System Defense force (SDF) or postpone their conscript to attend university first.**

**UHG 12 year basic education focused to teach apllied physic, character building, thinking skill, survival knowledge, self defence, martial arts, and doctrine every subject to become loyal citizen.**

**Conscript in SDF was 10 years long, after finish it the conscription give a choice to live in civilian way or continue to serv in SDF or enlist to United Human Space Command**

**SDF or System Defence Force was paramilitary organisation. SDF was the first line of defense, their duty was to hold enemy as long as they can until UHSC reinforcement comes. Because the SDF obligation only to their system only, majority of SDF ships have the cheaper and slowest form of slipcase drive. SDF military equipment was build for quantity not quality like UHSC because SDF purpose just to hold enemy until UHSC comes.**

**UHSC MILITARY STRENGTH**

**UHSC ACTIVE PERSONEL**

**-ARMY : 47.000.000 PERSONEL**

**-NAVAL : 31.000.000 PERSONEL**

**-MARINE : 16.000.000 PERSONEL**

**SDF ACTIVE PERSONEL**

**-ARMY : 180.000.000 PERSONEL**

**-NAVAL : 19.000.000 PERSONEL**

**RESERVE PERSONEL : PERSONEL**

**UHSC FLEET**

**-2 SUPER DREADNOUGHT (8,3 KM LONG)**

**-3 SUPER CARRIER (8,2 KM LONG)**

**-7 DREADNOUGHT (5,4 KM LONG)**

**-11 CARIERS (5,3 KM LONG)**

**-12 BATTLECRUISER (2,8 KM LONG)**

**-18 ASSAULT CARRIERS (2,9 KM LONG)**

**-82 TROOPS CARRIER. (2.2 KM LONG)**

**-720 CRUISERS ( 1,7 KM LONG)**

**-1200 DESTROYERS ( 1.2 KM LONG )**

**-3400 FRIGATE (900 M LONG)**

**-1200 CORVETE (700 M LONG)**

**-2100 SLOOP ( 400 M LONG)**

**-2000++ANOTHER SUPORT SHIPS**


End file.
